


New Optics

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [50]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie gets new eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Optics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Brother, what art thou?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504430) by [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia). 



"Try to calm down."

Techie chewed on his bottom lip, staring down at his lap as he toyed with the sheets of the medical bed. "I'm scared..." he whispered, looking up at Mitaka.

Mitaka smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his hair out of his face. "You'll be okay. The Order has good doctors. You don't think your brother would leave you in the hands of amateurs, do you?"

"I suppose not..." Techie flinched when the medical droid appeared to wheel him away and he reached out, clutching Mitaka's hand. "Stay with me?" he begged.

"Techie..."

"At least until I'm put under?"

Mitaka nodded his head in consent. He walked beside the bed as it was wheeled into the operating room. The lieutenant nodded his head to one of the surgeons, lowering his hand to allow Techie to grab onto it. "I'm here," he promised.

"Do you want to know what color I picked for my new eyes?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"Blue."

"It looks nice on you," Mitaka said. He smiled down at him, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. "These new eyes will feel a lot better."

Techie tensed briefly as a mask was placed over his mouth and nose. His eyes flicked over to Mitaka, focusing on on his face. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I promise," Mitaka said with a nod as Techie started to slip under. He let go of his hand once he was completely limp, leaving the surgeons to do their work.


End file.
